


Взаимно

by Peters_Tingle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), ['Мстители'
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peters_Tingle/pseuds/Peters_Tingle
Summary: — Повтори? — на выдохе, будто Старк весь вечер только и ждал того. — Дословно.— Потому что я, — Роджерс запнулся, ощупывая каждое из следующих слов, как бы проверяя — действительно ли он хочет их произнести, — люблю тебя.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 23





	Взаимно

_You're drippin' like a saturated sunrise You're spilling like an overflowin' sink You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece And now you're tearin' through the pages and the ink_

***

В их первый раз Стив выглядит поражённым. Но не потому, что видит, как Тони впервые оголяется перед ним.  
Старк стоит в двух шагах от него, расстёгивая манжеты рубашки — последнего предмета одежды, оставшегося на нём, а Стиву впервые открываются все отметины на его теле.  
Самое очевидное (о чём Стив в принципе догадывался) — лучи, чем-то напоминающие молнии, на тон светлее кожи гения, обрамляющие по кругу реактор в груди, а также мелкие, такого же цвета, бугорки, рассыпанные по всей грудной клетке — неприятные напоминания о кусочках шрапнели (хотя, можно ли было хоть одну из отметин вообще идентифицировать как «приятные воспоминания», капитан Роджерс не был уверен). Рубашка скользнула вниз. Дальше — опоясывающие плечи ожоги, либо, во всяком случае, нечто очень похожее на них, видимо, тоже сувенир из Афганистана. Взгляд опускается ниже, когда Старк начинает медленно приближаться. Неровной линией расположившийся на бедре шрам от брони, врезавшейся в кожу. На голени, с другой стороны, тоже что-то похожее на памятный след от горючей смеси или огня. Выглядит менее устрашающе, чем те на плечах, так что, скорее всего, это шрам не Железного человека, а Тони Старка, который когда-то опрометчиво опрокинул себе кружку с кипятком прямо на ногу. Вполне возможно.  
Тони кладёт левую ногу, согнутую в колене, на кровать, опираясь на неё, отчего матрас прогибается ямкой под дополнительным весом. Он наклоняется ближе, и Стиву в лицо ударяет влажным человеческим теплом. Тони, по всей видимости, успел уже уловить замешательство партнёра.  
— Что, боишься?  
Стив не ответил, изучая вблизи едва заметный шрамик на переносице.  
— Я буду тебя направлять, чтобы ты не потерялся. — Хихикает Тони и Стив мимолётно улыбается ему.  
Этот смех отвлекает Роджерса от размышлений, напоминая, чем они тут изначально собирались заняться.  
— Просто задумался, — бросает он, неловко устраиваясь поудобней на постели. — Ничего особенного.  
— Так у тебя ещё и время на что-то более интересное находится, а? — Старк играючи проводит ладонью по его груди. — Поделитесь, капитан?  
Последние слова были театрально сказаны в нос, что в данной ситуации, может быть, и не обозначало призыв к излиянию переживаний (а даже совсем наоборот), но Стив, в силу некоего природного простодушия, расценил это как предложение поговорить.  
— Я задумался о твоём теле.  
— Моём теле?  
— Столько шрамов…  
— Ну вот, а я-то уж ждал комплиментов. — Он слегка отстраняется, но не выглядит раздражённым или расстроенным.  
— Я неверно выразился. Можно мне вторую попытку?  
— Послушай, если ты собрался устроить дискуссию, — Тони приподнимает лицо капитана за подбородок и шельмовато щурит глаза, заметив на этом лице ответную усмешку. — То позволь мне сначала завернуться в простыню, здесь становится прохладно. Или, — Тони наклоняется и целует Роджерса, чуть оттягивая нижнюю пухлую губу. — Разговоры можем оставить напоследок. Если это не слишком срочно.  
Низкие звуки голоса Старка заставляют сердце забиться быстрее. «Не слишком» — отвечает Стив, хотя в ответе уже нет никакого смысла, когда Тони резко углубляет поцелуй и толкает Роджерса на кровать.  
Матрас протестующе подбрасывает одиноко лежащую рядом подушку.

***

— Ты что-то хотел… Хотел сказать насчёт шрамов?  
Стив зачарованно наблюдает за голубым свечением, идущим, как ему кажется, совсем не от мини-реактора с холодным термоядом, а прямо от сердца. Банально, да. Зато вполне точно. Грудь Старка с каждым новым глубоким вдохом высоко вздымается, пока в конце-концов аритмичное дыхание не становится ровным и спокойным. Тони повторяет вопрос.  
— Так что тебя настолько удивило?  
— «Удивило»?  
— Удивило, напугало, очаровало… Ты ведь был в замешательстве не только от того, что я собирался обесчестить главное американское светило. — Стив, наверно чересчур серьёзно, зыркнул в его сторону. — Извини, было супер, просто всё… Всё никак мозги не могу в кучу собрать.  
— Я был в замешательстве, когда ты снял одежду, то есть, я конечно был и до этого в замешательстве… Только я не ожидал увидеть следы ожогов, ран. У тебя вечно кофты с длинными рукавами, дорогие рубашки, верхняя одежда, даже банный халат. И я никогда не задумывался о чём-то подобном.  
Стив почувствовал, как Тони начал копошиться с одеялом, а в следующую секунду уже преспокойно сидел на нем, сжимая его ладони в своих.  
— Знаешь, во времена моей активной работы в компании, если на день был назначен приём или встреча, — Тони задумчиво покрутил кисти Роджерса перед глазами, — Пеппс вечно упрекала меня за руки.  
— Руки?  
— Она просила держать их за спиной или в карманах, смотря что позволяла одежда, чтобы только на людей не производили отталкивающее впечатление мои неухоженные пальцы: истёртые, в мозолях, все в мелких царапинах, с этими ногтями коротко остриженными. В общем, некрасивые…  
— Красивые. — Возражает Стив.  
Тони тепло смеётся, зажмурив глаза, пока Роджерс любуется искренней улыбкой и длинными ресницами.  
— За что ты мне такой очаровательный попался?  
Стив молчит, продолжая самозабвенно бегать взглядом по лицу перед ним, на которое отбрасывает свой тусклый свет реактор. Стиву вспомнилась строчка из одной песни, которую он нашёл в музыкальном репертуаре Старка: «Я ношу своё сердце, словно корону».  
— Надо было и тебя предупредить, — произносит Старк, поглаживая гладко выбритую щёку Роджерса. — Ну, насчёт шрамов.  
— Но меня… Напугал вовсе не сам факт их наличия.  
Капитан приподнялся, зафиксировав свое положение локтями. Тони придвинулся, касаясь его носа своим и Стив осознал — он знает, но хочет услышать это прямо сейчас, потому что, возможно, никто и никогда не говорил Тони Старку ничего подобного. Или говорил, но когда-то очень-очень давно. Сердце в грудной клетке как-то болезненно сжалось.  
— Я понял, что тебе очень легко навредить. И каждый из этих рубцов — яркое тому подтверждение. Я слышал, люди стыдятся подобных отметин, а ты, кто знает, может даже без задней мысли, вот так вот просто скинул с себя всё так, что я мог видеть каждый сантиметр твоего тела, и ещё вопрос, кто из нас в тот момент был окончательно обезоружен. Скажи, это была глупость — вот так раскрыться передо мной, или обдуманное решение?  
— Не знаю, что тебе сказать. Нечто среднее, возможно. Мне почему-то и в голову не пришло, что тебя стоит подготовить к этому.  
— Кажется, мне стоит почаще напоминать, что это только у меня от ран остается только память и не более.  
— Ну почему, думаю, Брюс-вот вполне может разделить твои душевные терзания.  
Они оба рассмеялись, и Тони, уловив момент, поцеловал его прямо в кончик носа.  
— Но, Тони, я понял кое-что ещё.  
— О, общеобразовательный урок не закончен? Ну, детишки, что же вы узнали.  
Роджерс перевёл дыхание.  
— Ты боец. Но не стоит кидаться в пекло всё время.  
— А ты думаешь, я по своей воле эти шрамы заработал?  
— Ну, кроме отметины от кипятка на голени.  
— Оо, ну что ты, и это тоже. — Он запрокидывает голову, — Пятое января 86-го года, плохой был чай. Решил демонстративно вылить его на себя.  
— Тони?  
— Да-да? — Старк возвращается к предмету разговора.  
— Ты сам себе хозяин, правда, и всё же… Я хочу тебя защищать.  
— У меня появился рыцарь в сияющих доспехах? Вот бы папа слышал, он никогда не верил, что это произойдет.  
— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.  
— Нет.  
— Я очень хочу, чтобы ты был аккуратен. Я волнуюсь за тебя. Много шрамов, для одной жизни.  
— Почему?  
Стив не понял точно, к какому из сказанных предложений относилось это самое «Почему»? Но произнесено оно было совершенно иным тоном, не тем, каким велась вся предыдущая беседа: Старк будто протрезвел, хотя пьян точно и до этого не был. Холодный, одинокий и чёткий вопрос. Какая-то очередная загадка? Пульс снова участился, и Роджерс чувствовал, как удары откликаются в кончиках пальцев.  
— _Потому что я люблю тебя_.  
Он сказал это больше интуитивно, поскольку так и не смог найти другого ответа. Ни на один из вопросов. Беззастенчиво. И, похоже, попал в точку, никуда не метив. По всей видимости, то и были слова, каких до этого Тони не слышал. Правдивых, так или иначе.  
— Повтори? — на выдохе, будто он весь вечер только и ждал того. — Дословно.  
— Потому что я, — Роджерс запнулся, ощупывая каждое из следующих слов, как бы проверяя — действительно ли он хочет их произнести, — Люблю тебя.  
Несколькими секундами позже, губы Тони вновь накрыли его собственные, пару раз неприлично причмокнув. Ещё несколько секунд спустя, по влажным губам пробежался ветерок, высушив лужицы слюны. И наконец, вкрадчивый шёпот, прямо так, губы в губы:  
— _Взаимно_.  
Капитан вздрогнул всем телом, ему показалось, что шёпот этот был громче самого внезапного крика. Он прижался к Тони, когда они оба упали на постель, провёл широкой ладонью по спине — ещё один рубец, и как щеночек (Тони так показалось), ткнулся холодным носом за его ухо.  
— Похоже, мы сегодня далеко продвинулись.  
— Да, похоже на то.  
— Нет желания повторить? Ты можешь быть сверху теперь.  
— Постой, а разве мы не о чувствах говорили?

***

Стив в десятый раз раскрыл телефон-раскладушку, рассеянно посмотрел на экран мерцающих пикселей и вновь сунул мобильник в карман.  
— Так и не ответил? — Баки откидывается на спинку кресла, с состраданием глядя на друга.  
— Нет, даже не прочитал.  
— Прочитал, просто гордый, — подаёт голос Наташа.  
— Значит и не ответит. — Подмечает Барнс, продолжая при этом сверлить взглядом русый затылок. — Я бы тоже не ответил. Другое дело, если бы позвонил…  
Стив резко поворачивает к товарищу обросшее щетиной лицо, полное непонимания.  
— Прости, что?  
_Когда они бежали после стычки в Сибири, Стив чувствовал себя ужасно. В глазах всё плыло, сердце бешено колотилось в груди, но не от адреналина, подгонявшего ноги. Чем активней пробуждался разум, тем меньше слушалось тело. У той драки не было цели. Не было смысла. А потому она была безумной. Холодный рассудок удается сохранять лишь тогда, когда точно видишь перед собой к чему стремишься. Стив не видел этой конечной точки в те минуты. Нет, конечно, были мотивы, вроде: «Не позволить Тони совершить убийство, о котором тот будет жалеть», «Защитить Барнса», но ведь это лишь мотивы. Не цель. А сейчас перед глазами резко возникает удар. По лицу, по шлему, пускай, и всё же. Роджерс дёргает головой, зажмурившись, будто пытаясь избавиться от видения, и спотыкается, Барнс, выругавшись, хватает его под руку, помогая встать. Бег продолжается. Воздух обжигает лёгкие, может нет, но Роджерс уверен — всё именно так. Ещё одно видение. Кровавые подтёки, испуганные карие глаза, знакомые, где-то он эти глаза уже видел, забрало шлема, содранное и отброшенное в сторону. Ещё секунда. Роджерс чувствует, как жар бьёт в голову, как каждая жилка пульсирует. Очередное. Руки, в защитном жесте поднятые, в попытке защитить защитить шею. Боже, он думал, Стив собирается его убить? «Что произошло?» — сам себя спрашивает Роджерс и не может найти в больной голове ответа. Он снова встряхивает головой, прогоняя видение, но оно не уходит. Щит с треском пробивает оболочку реактора, оставляя глубокую царапину на броне. «Ещё один шрам» — проносится в улетающих мыслях. Стив падает, окончательно теряя сознание._  
— Я предлагаю тебе позвонить ему.  
— Не могу, ты же знаешь. К тому же, как будто тогда он ответит.  
— Я бы ответил. — Только и хмыкает Барнс.  
_«Я хочу тебя защищать».  
«У меня появился рыцарь в сияющих доспехах»?_  
_Роджерс силится открыть глаза.  
«Я волнуюсь за тебя».  
«Потому что я люблю тебя».  
Наконец, сквозь веки прорезается яркий белый свет.  
«Взаимно». Только и успевает услышать он отдаленным эхом, прежде, чем окончательно открыть глаза.  
— Проснулся. — Наташа.  
Как оказалось, она их отыскала. Через несколько часов после того, как они с Барнсом оставили квинджет и решили двигаться своими силами.  
— Что случилось?  
— Ты вырубился, пролежал почти сутки, бредил всё время, с кем-то разговаривал. «Рыцарь в сияющих доспехах»? — Наташа приподняла бровь, но для дальнейшей насмешки, похоже, ни у кого сил не нашлось. — Барнс подал сигнал, и я вышла на вас. Это… Немного долгая история.  
— Где мы сейчас?  
— На пути к нашему политическому убежищу.  
— Тони?.. — Стив, наверно, хотел сказать что-то ещё, но слова вертелись на кончике языка, не желая выходить, глаза лихорадочно бегали по лицу Романофф.  
— В порядке. Насколько я знаю. Потрепан, но жив. Куча синяков, вроде, скулу зашивали. Сломана рука, но это ты, вроде, уже знал. Залечивает.  
Стив не знал.  
Голова снова опустилась, веки потяжелели, и он опять провалился в сон._  
— Но ты не он.  
— Да уж. Если б было иначе, мы бы не наблюдали вот эту страдальческую мину на твоём лице.  
Нужно было поблагодарить Баки и Наташу за их «старания». Они уговорили Стива написать то письмо. Вернее, нет, не так. Они уговорили его отправить, поскольку Роджерс сомневался, будет ли хоть кому-то от этого лучше.  
Они же уговорили Роджерса на этот телефон с одним единственным номером, аргументировав это тем, что «раз уж он не чувствует права связаться со Старком, то своего рода личный мобильный — шанс, что Старк сам ему позвонит, если будет готов». «Когда будет готов» — поправила тогда Наташа.  
— Ты позвонишь ему? — напрямую задаёт вопрос Барнс.  
— Не могу. Он не станет говорить. И он наверняка уже спит. А нам пора заняться делом. Рассвело.  
Наташа и Баки только вздыхают в ответ.  
В северо-западном полушарии глубокая ночь. Манхэттен не спит, город отлично видно с высоты небоскрёба через прозрачные панорамные окна.  
Он не знает, зачем пришёл сюда. Может, побыть в тишине. Может, подумать и полюбоваться видами. Там на улице никто и не подозревает, что здесь, в пустой тёмной высотке, кто-то сидит и наблюдает.  
Мужчина отставляет в сторону гранёную бутыль с тонким слоем коричневатой жидкости на дне. Кромешную темноту прорезает электронный свет экрана дешёвой раскладушки. Он раскрывает её уже в который раз, пробегая глазами три слова. Подносит к кнопке палец, и снова одёргивает, не в силах нажать на неё. Смотрит на пустую бутылку, словно жалея, что ничего не осталось. А завтра будет болеть голова. Зарывается пятернёй в короткие каштановые волосы. Сквозь дрожащие губы набирает для смелости воздуха и, в конце-концов, открывает сообщение, пробежав глазами уже сотню раз прочитанные строки.  
На Манхэттене глубокая ночь переступила порог в 29-е мая.  
Тони Старк сжимает в руках на груди дешевую чёрную раскладушку с одним единственным номером. По лицу скользит лёгкая, горькая, и все же — улыбка.  
_«Потому что я люблю тебя»._  
— _Взаимно_.


End file.
